La Melodia de la Humanidad
by Roy4
Summary: Un joven que creyo haber perdido todo tras el abandono de su padre pero por azares del destino se convierte despues de 10 años en el sucesor del legendario caballero de Lira, ahora mismo debe enbarcar en una mision que decidira el destino de la humanidad


**Renuncia de derechos: Los mangas y animes de Evangelion y Saint Seiya les pertenece a sus respectivos dueños **

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1: Shinji de Lira<p>

En Grecia más específicamente en un lugar apartado de la civilización se encuentra un lugar llamado el santuario, lugar donde no se le permiten la entrada a cualquiera y solo unos pocos privilegiados tienen el honor de poder pisar dicho lugar

Se debe a que en el santuario se encuentra custodiada por la mismísima diosa Atenea diosa de la sabiduría que protege al mundo con la ayuda de sus leales guerreros denominados caballeros y doncellas que son un grupo selecto de guerreros que tienen un poder abrumador que se dice que con el revés de sus puños desgarran el aire y que de un punta pie pueden abrir la tierra y están divididos en 3 categorías distintas empezando con los de bronce, seguido con los de plata y finalizando con los de oro que estos últimos son los más poderosos entre los 88 caballeros y doncellas, son guerreros que junto a la diosa Atenea juran con todo fervor proteger al mundo de todo ser maligno que osa con tomar control o destruirlo bajo todo ámbito oscuro cuando venga un nuevo mal a atentar contra el mundo los caballeros y doncellas estarán ahí para derrotarlo y así dar un mejor mañana

Entre esos guerreros se encuentra un joven japonés de nombre Shinji Ikari que hace 6 años fue enviado junto otros 7 jóvenes para ser caballeros por el ya difunto Mitsumasa Kido con la esperanza de que esos jóvenes se volviesen unos respetables caballeros y doncellas, pero lastimosamente uno de esos 7 ha sucumbido ante el mal y en un intento de conspiración pensó en derrocar al santuario para ser el mayor gobernante del mundo pero fue detenido y después de un tiempo quiso contraatacar con 9 poderosos subordinados, pero gracias al esfuerzo de los caballeros y doncellas lograron derrotarlo de manera definitiva así evitando una era de oscuridad y odio en el mundo, entre esos caballeros Shinji ha participado como miembro a destacar que a pesar de no ser un caballero dorado como los demás que participaron en tal batalla, igualmente ha demostrado estar a la altura con un gran espíritu y sentido de justicia a la hora de combatir

Ahora mismo el joven Shinji está sentado en medio de una roca mientras toca con su Lira una melodía pacifica mientras detrás de él llega una chica rubia en tono casi verdoso y de ojos de color morado e piel de tez blanca, vestido por una ropa de entrenamiento que consiste en un traje de una sola pieza color gris con hombreras del mismo color e un pecto que cubre sus pechos copa C, mallas del mismo color con rodilleras color metal y tacones altos (Nota: Similar a la ropa que utiliza June de Camaleón)

— _¿Pasa algo Caos? Veo que estas preocupada ¿Acaso es algo importante? _— Pregunta el joven caballero de Lira de nombre Shinji con severa calma

— _Se trata de la gran Atenea. Quiere que vengas a la recamara_ — Responde algo preocupada la joven llamada simplemente Caos conocida como la doncella de Berenice

— _Entendido, iré enseguida_ — Dijo Shinji al levantarse

* * *

><p>Dentro de una gran recamara se encuentra una hermosa joven de largo cabello morado vestido en un elegante traje blanco e carga en la mano derecha un cetro dorado y está sentada en un gran trono dorado, a frente de ella se encuentra el joven caballero plateado que esta arrodillado<p>

— _¿A qué se debe la llamada gran diosa Atenea? ¿Se trata de una misión o algo muy importante?_ — Pregunta Shinji mientras permanece arrodillado

— _Veras Shinji ayer en el orfanato de la Fundación llego una carta dirigida para ti_ — Responde la chica de nombre Saori Kido o mejor conocido como la actual encarnación de la misma diosa Atenea protectora del mundo

— _¿Una carta? ¿Pero de quién? ¿Quién me la enviaría? _— Pregunta Shinji con mucha intriga

— _Es de tu padre Shinji. Según quien envió la carta dijo que tu padre quiere que vayas a Tokyo 3 para mañana_ — Responde Saori explicando a detalle de quien era la carta y Shinji al escuchar de que se trata de su padre muestra una expresión de sorpresa, pero al segundo siguiente su expresión cambia a una de duda

— ¿Que quiere de mí? ¿Porque ahora? — Pensó Shinji de forma analítica

— _ ¿Ocurre algo Shinji? Te veo que tienes muchas dudas ¿Tiene que ver con tu padre? _— Pregunta Saori al ver a Shinji

— _Si. No sé si lo sabe, pero hace 10 años mi padre. Mi propio padre me abandono como si no valiera nada para él, no puedo entender qué clase de padre haría tal barbarie_ — Responde Shinji con notorio resentimiento

— _Shinji puedo entender lo que sientes y que esa experiencia que viviste puede que no sea algo fácil de reparar, pero creó que tu padre tenía sus motivos para hacer algo así y puede que quiere redimirse de lo que hiso. Además si no fuera por eso tal vez no te hubieras convertido en el nuevo caballero de Lira _— Dijo Saori con notoria preocupación al principio y al finalizar sonríe de forma agradable en señal de compresión

— _ Es verdad. Tal vez por un lado debo agradecer que mi padre me abandono y gracias a eso pude conocer a muchas gente que me valora como soy entre ellos mi difunto maestro Orfeo, diría que él fue lo más cercano a tener a un padre _— Dijo Shinji dando una sonrisa de regocijo

— _Por cierto aquí tengo la carta de tu padre para que la leas_ — Dijo Saori al mostrarle a Shinji un pequeño sobre blanco y este lo agarra para abrirlo e comienza a leer la nota

— _¿Ven? ¿Solo eso? Acaso eso es todo lo que puede decir después de tantos años_ — Dijo Shinji tras haber leído la carta que únicamente tenía escrito — Ven—

— _Puede que tu padre no supo que palabras expresar y tal solo quiso resumir lo necesario para que te vuelvas a encontrarte con él en persona_ — Insinúa Saori

— _Personalmente no se en que estaba pensando mi padre a la hora de escribir, pero me indigna ver que después de 10 años solo se límite a escribirme Ven como si no fuera gran cosa, honestamente me siento insultado _— Contesta Shinji con notoria molestia

— _Dale una oportunidad a tu padre, puede que eso resuelva las cosas además no es bueno que le guardés resentimiento, puede que lo que hiso no estuvo bien pero puede que sea por una razón. Solo puedo recomendarte que dialogues con tu padre Shinji_ — Dijo Saori de forma comprensiva

— _Esta bien le seguiré su consejo gran diosa Atenea, volveré a Japón para ver a mi padre después de tantos años. Pero advierto que si las cosas no salen bien entonces volveré al santuario_ — Insinúa Shinji

— _Ten fe de que todo saldrá bien y de que tal vez sea un momento adecuado para volver hacer una familia_ — Dijo Saori

— _Hmph... Irónico que diga eso mi señora, porqué siento que desde hace mucho tiempo que ya tengo una familia aquí en el santuario_ — Dijo Shinji con notoria gracia en su voz

* * *

><p>Después de la conversación más de la notificación de volver a Japón para encontrarse con su padre, Shinji va en camino a una pequeña casa de aspecto meramente sencillo y al entrar a esa casa se ve a Caos acostada en una cama leyendo una revista de moda sobre chicas, esta al ver que llega Shinji le pregunta lo siguiente<p>

— _¿Cómo te fue con Atenea?_ — Pregunta Caos de manera jovial mientras lee su revista

— _Digamos que me aviso de un mensaje para ir a Japón_ — Responde Shinji mientras se dirige a un mueble para recoger parte de su ropa

— _¿A Japón? ¿Tiene que ver a algo similar a la última vez que vinimos ahí cuando ayudamos a aquellos caballeros y doncellas de oro?_ — Vuelve a preguntar Caos con notoria curiosidad

— _En realidad no se trata de eso. No sé si te acuerdas, pero creo haberte dicho una vez tengo un padre que me abandono hace mucho tiempo antes de que me volviera caballero _— Responde Shinji mientras acomoda su ropa para guardarla en un portafolios marrón

— _Si me acuerdo de eso ¿Pero porque te abandono? Digo porque haría algo tan horrible_ — Dijo Caos

— _Llevo años preguntándome eso, aunque ya al pasar el tiempo decidí en querer olvidar que tuve un padre tomándolo por muerto. Pero parece que el destino me obliga a que debo volver a encontrarme con el después de tantos años _— Dijo Shinji tras terminar de empacar el portafolios

— _O sea que iras a Japón para ver a tu padre_ — Insinúa Caos

— _Diría que solo iré por unos días a ver con esta mi padre, puede que dependiendo de las circunstancias me quede por un corto tiempo o a un largo plazo_ — Dijo Shinji mientras prepara el segundo portafolios

— _Puede que tu padre te quiera mucho para que te pida que lo vuelvas a ver_ — Vuelve a Insinuar Caos

— _Si tuvo el valor de abandonarme hace 10 años y de plano enviarme una carta que solo tiene escrito Ven es muestra de su amor. Entonces cuando me encuentre y todo haya terminado me despida diciéndole Me Largo para demostrarle todo mi amor y aprecio hacia mi padre _— Dijo Shinji tras ya haber terminado de empacar todas sus cosas

— _¿Puedo ir contigo?_ — Pregunta Caos con entusiasmo

— _Supuse que dirías eso por lo que ya tengo preparado un boleto para ti. Mejor que te apresures a empacar lo que necesites_ — Dijo Shinji al suponer la respuesta de Caos mientras que está a gran velocidad saca sus portafolios y pone toda la ropa que se va a llevar junto a otras cosas personales

Así nuestro joven caballero de Lira se prepara para volver a Japón para encontrarse con su padre mientras es acompañado por su compañera y fiel amiga de la infancia doncella de Berenice

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente Shinji y Caos caminan en medio de una ciudad donde parece que no hay rastros de personas por doquier<p>

— _¿Estás seguro que esta ciudad es Tokyo 3, no veo que haya gente?_ — Pregunta Caos que va vestida con una camisa amarilla con grabados de estrellas, lleva pantalón color beige junto a unas pantimedias moradas y un par de zapatillas blancas, lee unos folletos de unos mapas de la ciudad

— _Seguro que lo es. Pero tienes razón en que parece que no hay nadie aquí, es algo demasiado extraño para una ciudad como esta_ — Responde Shinji mientras mira por los alrededores y esta vestido con una camisa azul con el grabado de una nota musical acompañado de unos pantalones marrones e zapatos del mismo color

— _Por cierto Shinji ¿No se supone que debemos esperar a alguien que vendrá por ti?_ — Pregunta Coas

— _Si te refieres a la mujer de la foto supuestamente es ella a quien me debo encontrar, aunque no entiendo porque sale en una pose sugestiva como si fuera una modelo_ — Responde Shinji tras ver una foto de una mujer de largo cabello color lila oscuro en bikini

— _Puede que sea una modelo y tal vez tu papa la contrato para ti como una muestra de perdón_ — Insinúa Caos

— _No sé si debo estar feliz o avergonzado ¿Acaso pretende comprarme como si nada hubiese pasado?_ — Se pregunta a si mismo Shinji con notorio desagrado

— _¿No crees que estas siendo muy duro? Digo es tu padre y deberías de agradecer que al menos se acuerde de ti y que al menos está vivo. En cambio yo y muchos caballeros e doncellas somos huérfanos_ — Insiste Caos con notoria preocupación en su voz

— _Puede que tengas razón, pero no le veo lógica que teniendo a un padre este me abandone como si no le importara. Prácticamente es como si tuviera un padre y a la vez no tenerlo_ — Dijo Shinji con indiferencia

— _Entiendo ¿Por cierto a donde debes estar para que esa mujer te recoja?_ — Pregunta Caos

— _Buena pregunta dado que solo sé que debo estar en esta ciudad pero no especificaron lugar ni hora exacta, por lo que tendría que preguntar para saber _— Dijo Shinji

— _¿Por qué no preguntas por teléfono? Allá hay uno_ — Comenta Caos mientras señala con el dedo un puesto de teléfono de pago que está desocupado, a lo que Shinji va y utiliza una tarjeta para hacer una llamada

— _Alo me escuchan. Soy Shinji Ikari el hijo de Gendo Ikari mi padre. Estoy aquí en Tokyo 3 y quisiera saber a dónde debo ir para que me recojan. Estoy en medio de una calle donde hay varios puestos de teléfonos y estoy llamando en uno de ellos para que lo sepan. Ok entendido la espero_ — Conversa Shinji por teléfono durante unos segundos y termina por colgar

— _¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo te fue en la llamada?_ — Pregunta Caos al ver cuando Shinji cuelga

— _Parece que tendremos que esperarla aquí. Pero extrañamente dijo que por ningún motivo debo moverme de aquí o correría el riesgo de morir_ — Responde Shinji de manera pensativa

— _¿De verdad? Que extraño que diga tal cosa ¿Acaso está pasando algo grave? _— Se pregunta a si misma Caos

De repente se comienza a sonar unas bocinas de alta voz que dicen el siguiente mensaje

— _Su atención por favor. A las 12:30 de la tarde de hoy fue declarado un estado especial de emergencia para la región que rodea al distrito de Tokai. Todos los habitantes deberán dirigirse a los refugios designados. Repito a las 12:30 de la tarde de hoy fue declarado un estado especial de emergencia en las regiones de Kanto y Shu que rodean al distrito de Tokai, los habitantes deben dirigirse a los refugios de inmediato_ — Avisa una voz adulta por medio de las bocinas de alta voz

— _¿Estado especial de emergencia? Parece que eso explica porque no hay gente en este lugar_ — Dijo Shinji al analizar del anuncio

— _¿Qué estará pasando para que anuncien tal cosa? _— Se pregunta a si misma Caos

Shinji mira por los alrededores y ve a una extraña chica de cabello albino, piel muy pálida y de ojos color rubí que esta vestida con un uniforme escolar, curiosamente esta chica parece que mira fijamente a Shinji

— _¿Quién es esa chica? ¿Por qué me está viendo?_ — Se pregunta mentalmente Shinji al ver a la misteriosa chica de cabello color albino en medio de la calle

Inesperadamente comienzan a llegar varios aviones y helicópteros armados de ametralladoras gatling junto a varias IS (Infinite Stratos) sobrevolando la zona en dirección al norte donde todos comienzan a disparar sus proyectiles contra lo que parece ser un monstruo gigante

El monstruo en si es un ser de aspecto humanoide de grandes extremidades y piel de color verde oscuro, en la frente tiene lo que parece ser 2 mascaras con picos de ave más que en el centro de su abdomen se una esfera roja

— _¡Que es esa cosa gigantesca! _— Exclama Shinji muy sorprendido tras ver a la extraña creatura

— _No lo sé Shinji, pero se ve muy peligroso. Tal vez sea algún tipo de monstruo mitológico como un titán o un kraken_ — Insinúa Caos bastante alarmada

Volviendo con la extraña creatura, se ve que los helicópteros, jets y IS están comenzando a disparar con todo lo que tienen sean balas, misiles y láser que entre todos crean una nube de humo, los disparos comenzaron a cesar al propagarse la nube de humo donde parece que la creatura ha sido erradicada totalmente. Pero cuándo la nube de humo se disipo se ve claramente a la creatura totalmente intacta sin ningún tipo de rasguño y tras eso se volvió a abrir fuego a discreción con la esperanza de matarlo, pero la creatura comienza a extender su largo brazo izquierdo y luego saca dentro de su cuerpo una especie de pilar de luz violeta e ataca uno de los helicópteros atravesándolo haciendo que este explote en el acto

— _Oh por dios no le hicieron nada, ni si quiera un rasguño ¿Cómo podrán detenerlo?_ — Se pregunta Caos a si misma muy insegura

— _No estoy seguro de cómo lo harán, pero si de algo estoy seguro es que aunque vayamos a intervenir puede que no le hagamos un daño significativo_ — Comenta Shinji muy alarmado

— _¿Qué crees que debamos de hacer Shinji?_ — Pregunta Caos

— _No lo sé Caos, primero no sabemos que es ese monstruo y ni si quiera sé cómo ataca en si o que patrones tiene, sería muy arriesgado que nos lancemos a atacar_ — Responde Shinji sudando frio

Continuando con la extraña creatura esta comienza a elevarse al aire como si estuviera entre saltando y levitando e aterriza donde cayó el helicóptero pisándolo y este explota a una explosión de pequeña escala. En ese mismo lugar a unos 15 metros de distancia se encuentran Shinji y Caos que se cubren de la explosión del helicóptero e luego de forma sorpresiva llega un automóvil frente a donde esta Shinji y Caos

— _Lo siento por la tardanza, entre al auto_ — Ordena una misteriosa mujer de cabello morado que viste un traje negro más unas gafas del mismo color, Shinji y Caos no pierden tiempo e se adentran al auto donde Shinji agarra el asiento de copiloto y Caos el asiento trasero e al cerrarse las puertas el auto comienza a arrancar a toda velocidad para alejarse lo más que pueda de la extraña creatura

— Hola mucho gusto, soy Misato Katsuragi y tú debes de ser Shinji Ikari ¿O me equivoco? — Pregunta la mujer de cabello morado de nombre Misato

— Así es me llamo Shinji, un placer conocerla señorita Misato — Responde Shinji de manera calmada

— ¿Y quién eres tú? No pareces ser japonesa — Pregunta Misato mirando a Caos desde el retrovisor

— _¿Te refieres a mí? Pues me llamo Catherine Lockheart y soy de Suiza, es un gusto conocerla _— Responde Caos de forma educada

— _Ah ya veo, conque eres sueca ¿Y porque estás aquí en Japón?_ — Otra vez pregunta Misato

— _Es que vine aquí a acompañar a Shinji dado que soy su amiga desde hace años, y a donde va Shinji yo también voy _— Responde Caos dando una sonrisa agradable

— _Guau amiga de la infancia, no sabía que tenías una amiga muy bonita Shinji_ — Dijo Misato de forma muy divertida

— _No sé por qué Caos tenía que decir tal cosa, solo le bastaba que solo somos amigos. No entiendo porque tuvo que hacer una presentación vergonzosa_ — Pensó Shinji sonrojado de vergüenza tras la respuesta de Caos

— _No por favor no digas eso, hace que me sonrojes, por cierto ¿De casualidad eres modelo?_ — Pregunta Caos de forma curiosa al recuperarse de su leve sonrojo

— _¿Qué si soy modelo? En realidad no ¿Pero porque la pregunta?_ — Pregunta Misato de forma curiosa

— _Es que en la foto que tiene Shinji de ti, hacías una pose como si fueras modelo por lo que pensé que eras una _— Responde Caos de manera sincera

— _Por eso, haha sabes es que me gusta modelar cuando se trata de hacer fotos, siempre hago todo lo posible para verme sexy. Gracias por la comparativa, puede que tenga futuro como modelo haha_ — Dijo Misato entre risas y con notorio orgullo en su voz

— _Por cierto señorita Misato ¿Qué era exactamente esa creatura gigantesca que ataco la ciudad?_ — Pregunta Shinji intrigado

— _Eso Shinji era un ángel que ataco la ciudad_ — Responde Misato de forma directa

— _¿Un ángel? ¿Cómo así?_ — Vuelve a preguntar Shinji sin entender bien la respuesta

— _Son seres que vienen desde el espacio exterior con el fin de erradicar a la humanidad_ — Explica Misato

— _Que nombre tan extraño para esa cosa, digo no se suponen que los ángeles son seres que ayudan a la humanidad para que vayan por el buen camino_ — Insinúa Caos

— _Entiendo tu respuesta Catherine digamos que estos ángeles no son como lo pintan en los cuentos o en las religiones_ — Explica Misato de forma comprensiva

— _Ya veo que no es así, además por lo que vi no parece que las armas lo afectan en lo absoluto_ — Dijo Shinji

— _Eso es porque está protegido por un escudo AT que lo hace inmune a las armas ordinarias, o en palabras más simples es un escudo invisible que lo protege de todo_ — Dijo Misato

— _Hm ya entiendo, pero si es así ¿Cómo planean detenerlo sin ni si quiera pueden hacerle daño alguno?_ — Pregunta Shinji seriamente

— _Para eso iremos a donde está tu padre Shinji, ahí está la respuesta_ — Responde Misato

— _¿Qué tiene que ver mi padre con esa creatura de nombre Ángel? ¿Y porque ella sabe tanto al respecto? Algo no cuadra en esto_ — Pensó Shinji al analizar la respuesta de Misato

Mientras Misato maneja el automóvil para alejarse lo más posible de la ciudad, al pasar unos minutos estaciona el automóvil en medio de una vía y abre la ventana del asiento donde esta Shinji e saca unos binoculares para ver al ángel a distancia. Ve como el ángel se acerca y en medio de él se ven todos los helicópteros, IS y aviones alejarse del ángel totalmente

— _¿A guarda un momento? ¡No van a usar una mina M2! ¡Abajo! _— Exclama Misato muy alterada mientras se agacha junto con Shinji y Caos hace lo mismo de agacharse. A lo lejos donde está el ángel se ven que le lanzan una especie de bomba que tiene escrito ''Mina M2'' que al impactar contra el ángel se crea una gran explosión similar a la de una bomba atómica creando un gran hongo de humo, el impacto de la explosión es tanto que la fuerza a la que va el viento es tan fuerte que hace volar el automóvil a donde esta Shinji, Caos y Misato haciendo que quede boca abajo

— _¿Están bien?_ — Pregunta Misato al salirse del automóvil junto con Shinji y Caos

— _Cof..cof… Tengo tierra en la boca…cof_ — Responde Shinji tosiendo tierra

— _Yo estoy bien, al menos estuve en el asiento trasero y ya veo porque dicen que es el lugar más seguro en un automóvil_ — Responde Caos de forma jovial

— _Estarás bien Shinji y estoy de acuerdo contigo Catherine, vámonos_ — Dijo Misato de forma calmada mientras que ella junto con Shinji y Caos hacen fuerza para voltear el automóvil sin mucho esfuerzo

— _No fue tan difícil moverlo_ — Comenta Caos mientras se sacude las manos

— _Veo que ustedes son muy útiles para este tipo de cosas_ — Dijo Misato de forma casual y entre los 3 vuelven a integrase dentro del automóvil y continúan

Mientras siguen conduciendo hacia donde está el padre de Shinji este mira el medidor de gasolina del automóvil

— Disculpa pero parece que no tiene casi no tiene combustible — Dijo Shinji tras señalar el medidor de gasolina

— _Descuida la seguridad es lo numero 1. Escucha puedes conseguirnos un transporte, yo me ofrecí a pasar por él, así que es mi deber llevarlo hasta allá_. _Adiós_— Responde Misato hacia Shinji mientras que está hablando con alguien mediante su celular — _Hah… Que desgracia acababa de reparar el auto y ahora está destrozado de nuevo. Aún tengo pagos pendientes más el costo de la reparación. Para colmo mi vestido favorito esta arruinado y era muy bonito_ — Pensó internamente muy preocupada e triste de la situación económica a la que esta

— _Señorita_ _Misato disculpa_ — Dijo Shinji sacando a Misato de sus pensamientos

— _Sí que dices_ — Responde Misato en tono amable

— _Es sobre las baterías, no crees que estuvo mal haberlas robado de otros automóviles _— Insinúa Shinji al ver la cantidad de baterías que están conectadas al automóvil

— _No te preocupes, era una emergencia y necesitábamos baterías para el auto ¿No?_ — Responde Misato intentando ignorar la fechoría que hiso

— _No la culpo señorita Misato, en momentos como eso se necesita de la ayuda de otras personas aunque tengamos que tomar prestadas algunas cosas_ — Insinúa Caos

— _Muchas gracias Catherine, vez Shinji hasta ella está de acuerdo conmigo además soy una oficial gubernamental así que todo irá bien de acuerdo_ — Dijo Misato un poco nerviosa

— _No creo que nadie vaya a creerse lo que acabas de decir señorita Misato_ — Dijo Shinji en tono acusador

— _Que poco gentil, no eres tan amable como lo creía antes Shinji_ — Dijo Misato un tanto decepcionada

— _Solo decía que no me parecía nada bien tomar las cosas de otros sin permiso, solo eso y perdón si fue grosero con usted señorita Misato_ — Responde Shinji de forma educada

— _Mucho mejor, perdón por dudar de ti Shinji_ — Dijo Misato calmadamente

— _Así siempre es Shinji, es muy caballeroso con todo el mundo_ — Comenta Caos

Poco después llegan hasta un extenso túnel y se estaciona en lo que parece ser un ascensor para vehículos, donde en las paredes se ve el nombre de una organización de nombre NERV

— _¿NERV? ¿Qué es?_ — Pregunta Shinji al ver las paredes del ascensor

— _Es un organismo especial de la ONU_ — Responde Misato

— _Debo de suponer que ahí trabaja mi padre_ — Insinúa Shinji de manera analítica

— _Claro ¿Sabes a lo que se dedica?_ — Pregunta Misato en tono divertido

— _En realidad no, no sé a qué se dedica mi padre exactamente. Dime señorita Misato ¿Iremos a ver a mi padre?_ — Pregunta Shinji en tono apagado

— _Por supuesto que si_ — Responde Misato mientras se ve al espejo

— _Tengo curiosidad por ver como es el papa de Shinji_ — Dijo Caos de forma curiosa

— _En estos momentos lo que menos ganas tengo es a ver a mi padre, hasta ni se porque tuve que venir hasta aquí más con ese monstruo gigante afuera_ — Pensó Shinji de forma preocupada

— _Por cierto ¿Tu papa te envió una identificación?_ — Pregunta Misato

— _Si aquí esta_ — Responde Shinji mientras le enseña unos papeles más una tarjeta a Misato y esta le enseña una especie de libro rectangular que tiene escrito ''Bienvenido a NERV''

— _Ten toma, memorízalo cuanto puedas_ — Dijo Misato mientras le enseña el libro a Shinji

— _Entonces esta es el lugar donde trabaja mi padre ¿De casualidad voy a trabajar para él_? — Pregunta Shinji

— _ ¿Para que la pregunta Shinji? _— Pregunta Misato

— _Es que tengo cosas que hacer_ — Responde Shinji

— _¿Cómo cuáles?_ — Vuelve a preguntar Misato

— _Lo lamento señorita Misato, pero es un secreto_ — Responde Shinji de forma directa

— _¿Un secreto? Sabes con eso te pareces a tu padre, como diría el dicho. De tal palo tal astilla_ — Insinúa Misato de forma divertida

— _¿Qué me parezco a mi padre? Espero que solo sea una broma de mal gusto_ — Pensó Shinji un poco apenado por lo que dijo Misato

Mientras el ascensor desciende a lo bajo se llega a ver una especie de ciudad subterránea donde abajo se puede ver una pirámide de color ónix y arriba se ven varios edificios pegados al techo, Shinji y Caos miran muy impresionados toda esa zona

— _¿Qué es todo ese lugar?_ — Pregunta Shinji muy intrigado ante lo que ve

— _¡Guau! Parece una especie de ciudad subterránea_ — Exclama Caos muy impresionada

— _Eso es la base secreta de Nerv o también mejor conocido como Geo frente. Es la central de Nerv, esta ciudad es la clave para reconstruir el mundo en caso de una gran emergencia de proporciones bíblicas_ — Explica Misato muy calmadamente

Minutos después Misato guía a Shinji y a Caos directo a la base de operaciones de Nerv… o mejor dicho lo intenta

— _Grr… pero que rayos, es el camino correcto ¿Me pregunto en donde rayos debe de estar Ritsuko? Lo lamento no conozco bien este lugar_ — Comenta Misato con molestia mientras ve un mapa del lugar

— _Es mi imaginación, pero creo que ya hemos pasado por aquí con anterioridad_ — Comenta Caos viendo los alrededores del lugar

— _No se preocupen, muy pronto llegaremos_ — Dijo Misato de forma optimista

— _Estamos perdiendo mucho tiempo caminando en círculos ¿Me pregunto como alguien como la señorita Misato fue contratada para una organización como esta?_ — Pensó Shinji mientras ve con pena a Misato

Mientras caminan por los pasillos llegan a una puerta que al abrirse sale una mujer adulta de cabello rubio, piel de tres blanca y esta vestida con bata de laboratorio dando a entender que es científica

— _¿Cómo esta doctora Ritsuko?_ — Pregunta Misato de manera nerviosa

— _¿Por qué me hace perder el tiempo? No sabe que nos hace falta tiempo y fuerza laboral_ — Insinúa la mujer de nombre Ritsuko

— _Lo siento doctora_ — Responde Misato muy apenada

— _Dígame ¿Él es el chico?_ — Pregunta Ritsuko viendo a Shinji

— _Si y de acuerdo con el reporte Marduk él es el tercer elegido doctora_ — Responde Misato señalando con la mano a Shinji

— _¿Y quién es la joven?_ — Vuelve a preguntar Ritsuko viendo a Caos

— _ Perdón por no haberme presentado, me llamo Catherine Lockheart y es un gusto conocerla doctora. Si se pregunta qué hago aquí es debido que le estaba haciendo compañía a Shinji _— Responde Caos de forma educada al presentarse

— _Así es doctora ella solo estaba conmigo porque es mi amiga, cuando Misato me recogió estaba esa cosa denominada Ángel atacando a las fuerzas militares por lo que Catherine y yo tuvimos que actuar rápido. Me disculpo si involucre a una invitada no autorizada a esta base_ — Explica Shinji

— _Ya veo con que era eso, bueno por ahora lo pasare por alto_ — Dijo Ritsuko — _Qué manera de dar una explicación tan elocuente como detallada, casi no sonó algo que diría alguien de su edad_ — Pensó tras analizar lo que dijo Shinji

Ahora bajo la guía de la doctora Ritsuko los 3 son guiados hasta llegar a un ascensor donde sube a lo alto

— _¿Cómo va la unidad 1?_ — Pregunta Misato

— _Esta en refrigeración bajo equipo de alto rendimiento_ — Responde Ritsuko

— _¿En verdad funciona? Antes no servía ¿Cierto?_ — Vuelve a preguntar Misato

— _La probabilidad que funcione es de un 00001%, lo llamamos sistema 09_ — Responde Ritsuko

— _Entonces no funciona. Hmph bueno, creo que es tarde para decir ''Disculpa no funciona'' o cosas por el estilo_ — Insinúa Misato en tono relajado

— _No entiendo bien lo que dicen, mejor evito hacer preguntas_ — Pensó Caos mientras escucha la conversación de Misato y Ritsuko

— _Me pregunto de que estarán hablando al respecto, algo me dicen que es sobre algo muy importante para tomar en cuenta _— Pensó Shinji de forma entre curiosa y analítica al escuchar la conversación

Después de subir en el ascensor se montan en un mini bote que flota hasta llegar a una zona oscura y al prenderse las luces de dicha zona se muestra lo que parece ser una especie de robot gigante de blindaje color morado

— _Increíble ¿Acaso será un robot?_ — Se pregunta a si mismo Shinji al ver con asombro e curiosidad al gigantesco robot y se pone a revisar el manual que le entrego Misato para saber qué es exactamente ese robot

— _No vas a encontrar esto ahí_ — Dijo Ritsuko al mirar a Shinji

— _¿Pero cómo?_ — Dijo Shinji un poco confundido

— _Es la máquina de combate más mortal que existe, la forma de vida sintética llamada Evangelion Unidad 1. Fue construida en secreto y es la última esperanza de la humanidad_ — Explica Ritsuko de manera detallada

— _Aunque parezca muy impresionante, no creo que esta máquina se compare con el poder de una doncella o caballero ni mucho menos con el poder de un ser divino_ — Pensó Caos con notoria indiferencia mientras pone una expresión aparentando asombro

Shinji mira fijamente al robot denominado Evangelion Unidad 1 durante unos segundos y de repente le llega varios recuerdos cuando era niño, entre esos recuerdos llega a visualizar de forma borrosa donde estaba mirando con mucha curiosidad un robot similar al que estaba viendo ahora mismo y tras volver a la realidad comienza a formular la siguiente pregunta

— _¿Acaso mi padre construyo esto?_ — Pregunta Shinji mientras no quita la vista al robot

— _Así es. Tanto tiempo sin verte_ — Responde una voz masculina a lo alto de la zona e Shinji hacia arriba para ver a un hombre adulto de vestimenta uniformada color negro, cuyo rostro es similar al suyo solo que este lleva gafas color ámbar y tiene barba, su nombre es Gendo Ikari. Shinji al mirarlo se sorprende bastante

— _Padre_ — Dijo Shinji anonadado al ver a su propio padre después de una década, mira hacia abajo mientras cierra los ojos

— _¿Ese es el papa de Shinji? De verdad se parece_ — Pensó Caos verdaderamente sorprendida al ver al padre de Shinji

— _Atacaremos_ — Ordena Gendo mientras da una disimulada sonrisa

— _¿Atacaremos? Pero la unidad doble 0 está en fase de criogenización_ — Dijo Misato un poco confundida ante tal orden, pero da la vuelta al ver al Evangelion Unidad 1 y llega a la conclusión — _¿Aguarde un momento? Piensa usar a la unidad 1_ — Insinúa de forma preocupada

— _No tenemos opción_ — Comenta Ritsuko

— _Esperen Rei no puede hacerlo lo olvidan. No hay piloto doctora_ — Dijo Misato muy exaltada

— _Acaba de llegar uno. Shinji Ikari_ — Responde Ritsuko mientras voltea a ver a Shinji

— _Si doctora Ritsuko_ — Dijo Shinji

— _Tu serás el piloto del Evangelion_ — Dijo Ritsuko haciendo que sorprenda a Shinji

— _Rei Ayanami se tardó 7 meses en poder sincronizarse, es imposible que él pueda pilotearlo en estos momentos, si acaba de llegar aquí _ — Comenta Misato muy preocupada

— _Solo debe sentarse en la capsula y listo, no esperamos más que eso. Recuerde que nuestra prioridad es derrotar a ese monstruo, si tenemos a alguien que puede sincronizarse con el Eva debemos arriesgarnos. Usted lo entiende o no capitán Katsuragi_ — Explica Ritsuko

— _O sea que Shinji solo vino para eso, su propio padre lo ve después de mucho tiempo y solo quiere que pilotee a ese robot como si no fuera la gran cosa. Ahora entiendo mejor el resentimiento que tiene Shinji hacia su padre_ — Pensó Caos con mucho desagrado

— _Hmph Ya veo, entonces solo vine para eso. No sé si estar feliz o completamente indignado_ — Comenta Shinji mientras sonríe disimuladamente

— _¿Qué dices Shinji?_ — Pregunta Misato confundida

— _No es nada importante, es solo que después de tantos años sin ver a mi padre lo único que recibo es solamente que venga a pilotear a un robot que ni si quiera tengo idea de cómo manejarlo, es como si solo sirviera para eso y nada más_ — Responde Shinji de forma irónica y casi sarcástica

— _Te llame para ver si me puedes ser útil, nadie más que solo tu puede pilotear al Eva. Y descuida te guiaremos en cómo utilizarlo_ — Explica de manera directa Gendo

— _Entiendo, si tan importante soy para esto entonces no me quema más opción que pilotear al Eva. Hare lo que pueda pero tampoco puedo prometer que todo salga bien_ — Dijo Shinji mientras mira a su padre

— _Tan fácil acepto pilotear al Eva como si nada, inclusive aceptando que sería su primera vez_ — Pensó Misato al ver la actitud de Shinji

— _Típico de Shinji, si algo es muy bueno es en saber lidiar con las situaciones sin importar que tan grave se la situación, lo aceptara sin muchos rodeos_ — Pensó Caos mientras ve a Shinji con una sonrisa

De repente se comienza a temblar la zona como si hubiese ocurrido una explosión

— _Esta cerca, puedo sentirlo_ — Se dice a sí mismo Gendo tras haber escuchado la explosión

— _Activen al Eva ¡Ya!_ — Ordena Gendo mientras que este es guiado por la doctora Ritsuko a un lugar específico donde se adentra a una especie de capsula metálica que contiene un asiento de piloto y le da antes de adentrarse a la capsula unos sensores nerviosos para ponérselos en la cabeza, finalmente Shinji se adentra a la capsula y se sienta en el asiento de piloto

En el centro de comando se puede ver varias pantallas donde cada una muestra varios planos del Eva como también sus sistemas y funcionalidades, se ve como es insertada la cápsula en donde esta Shinji dentro del Eva desde la nuca. Mientras tanto con Shinji dentro de la capsula se ven luches rojas y azules parpadeando de forma momentánea, luego comienza a salir un extraño liquido amarillo que inunda toda la capsula

— _¿Pero qué es esto?_ — Se pregunta Shinji a sí mismo un tanto alarmado al ver como el extraño liquido inunda toda la capsula hasta llegar a llenar toda la capsula e instintivamente se tapa la boca y cierra los ojos para aguantar la respiración

— _No te preocupes, respira y tus pulmones se llenaran de líquido y serán oxigenados directamente_ — Responde Ritsuko de manera informal mientras que Shinji abre los ojos y la boca

— _ Se siente muy extraño a decir verdad _— Dijo Shinji al estar respirando el líquido amarillo

— _Activando unidad de poder. Conectando poder secundario, conexiones nerviosas normales y configuración a idioma japonés, circuitos direccionales abiertos. Índice de sincronización a un 47%_ — Responde de manera informal una mujer joven de cabello castaño y de uniforme color beige cuyo nombre es Maya Ibuki, mientras hace unas lecturas y escaneos de los sistemas del Eva unidad 1

— _Asombroso, para ser su primera vez tiene una sincronización aceptable. Adelante capitán Katsuragi_ — Ordena Ritsuko tras ver las lecturas del Eva unidad 1

— _Comience lanzamiento ahora_ — Ordena Misato

En donde está el Eva se comienza a retirarse unos cilindros e cerraduras en la parte de los hombros, se mueve el Eva hasta conectarlo a una especie de sistema de lanzamiento y se comienza a abrir arriba a donde está parado el Eva una compuertas

— _Evangelion listo para el lanzamiento_ — Comenta Ritsuko

— _Enterado ¿En verdad haremos esto señor?_ — Pregunta Misato preocupada mientras se voltea para ver al padre de Shinji

— _Por supuesto. Si no vencemos a los ángeles no habrá futuro_ — Responde de manera estoica Gendo

— _Tal vez ese robot no pueda contra ese monstruo, pero de seguro Shinji con tan solo utilizar su cosmos energía podría hacerle en frente_ — Pensó Caos mientras está pegada a una pared mirando a Misato y Ritsuko con suma seriedad

— _ ¡Despeguen! _— Exclama Misato ordenando a lanzar al Eva unidad 1 a la superficie de la ciudad a una gran velocidad como si fuese un misil y al cabo de un minuto llega a la superficie donde a su frente se encuentra con el ángel de hace unas horas — _¿Estás listo Shinji?_ — Le pregunta desde un mensaje vía radio comunicador

— _Listo señorita Misato_ — Responde Shinji

— _¡Abren los cerrojos finales! ¡Evangelion Unidad 1 liberado!_ — Exclama Misato ordenando a que quiten los cerrojos que conectan al Eva con el sistema de elevación dando en si total libertad de movimiento

— _Escúchame Shinji, por ahora solo concéntrate en caminar_ — Dijo Ritsuko pidiéndole a Shinji que haga caminar al Eva con tan solo mover un poco los controles y lo logra con total éxito

— _Esto parece ser muy sencillo_ — Pensó Shinji mientras ve como el Eva camina paso a paso y sin querer da un paso en falso haciendo que se caiga

— _¿Estas bien Shinji? _— Pregunta Misato preocupada

— _Descuida solo me tropecé por error_ — Responde Shinji tocándose la cabeza en señal de dolor

Mientras el Eva está en el suelo el ángel comienza a agarrarlo por la cabeza para luego agarrarle el brazo izquierdo y apretarlo para dislocarlo

— _AAArrrggg Maldición, siento como si me intentaran arrancar el brazo_ — Dijo Shinji con mucho dolor en su voz mientras siente como si su brazo izquierdo fuese arrancado hasta se ven muchas venas marcadas

— _Shinji tranquilízate no es tu brazo real_ — Dijo Misato

Shinji haciendo caso omiso a lo que le dijo Misato decide hacer resistencia para evitar que el ángel le dañe el brazo, para eso mueve el brazo derecho para intentar dar un puñetazo pero lastimosamente el ángel le disloca el brazo izquierdo

— _AAAhhhh _— Grita de dolor Shinji — _Necesito hacer algo pronto_ — Pensó de manera preocupada tras sentir la perdida de la movilidad del brazo

En el centro de comando de Nerv observaron como el ángel daño el brazo del Eva

— _Brazo izquierdo dañado_ — Dijo la mujer de cabello castaño mientras analiza el estado del Eva

— _Oh no esto es malo ¡Eyectar!_ — Ordena Misato muy angustiada

— _Los sistemas no responden_ — Dijo Maya tras leer las lecturas del estado del Eva

— _Esto es malo, a este paso el piloto podría morir si no se hace algo al respecto_ — Comenta Ritsuko un poco preocupada

El ángel agarra al Eva de nuevo y esta vez utiliza su pilar de luz para golpear directamente la cabeza, Shinji rápidamente mueve el brazo derecho para sujetarle la mano del ángel y lo aprieta para que lo suelte. Inesperadamente ocurre algo que deja a todos sorprendidos

— _¿Pero qué es eso?_ — Pregunta Misato a si misma muy anonadada por ver una extraña luz blanca que rodea al Eva

— _¿Que es ese extraño fenómeno que rodea al Eva?_ — Pregunta Ritsuko a si misma mientras ve sorprendida la extraña luz blanca

— _No hay lecturas, no se sabe de donde proviene u su origen_. _Según los datos recopilados parece que se trata de una energía de origen desconocido _— Responde Maya mientras lee las lecturas del Eva donde le sale la pantalla de ''Elemento no Identificado''

— _¿Energía desconocida? Quiero que analicen esa energía_ — Ordena Ritsuko

— _Shinji responde, Shinji me escuchas, por favor responda_ — Ordena Misato muy preocupada intentando comunicarse con Shinji pero solo se escucha estática

— _Se perdió comunicación con el piloto, al parecer la energía está causando interferencias en los sistemas de comunicación inhabilitando toda comunicación con el piloto_ — Comenta Maya mientras hace los análisis y recopilación posible de datos de la extraña energía

Mientras todos estaban sin tener la menor idea de lo que le estaba pasando, Caos mira impresionada de manera leve lo que está ocurriendo

— _Shinji está encendiendo su cosmos, pero no me imagine que esa máquina se le pudiera adherirse al cosmos_ — Pensó Caos impresionada

Volviendo con Shinji mientras continúa agarrando la mano del ángel, logra soltarse pero continúa apretándole la mano para al final rompiéndole los huesos y seguidamente tira al ángel a lo lejos hasta chocar contra un edificio, comienza a correr de forma directa para atacar frontalmente y da un salto para asestar un fuerte golpe pero es al momento de acercarse es repelido por una especie de escudo de energía con forma pentagonal e Shinji intenta golpear el escudo como unas 5 veces pero no logra hacerle nada al escudo

— _Un escudo AT, no podrá hacerle nada al ángel_ — Dijo Ritsuko sorprendida al ver el escudo AT

— _Este escudo parece que no le afecta nada, no sé si es buena idea usarlo pero mejor arriesgarse por esta vez_ — Se dijo a si mismo Shinji frustrado al ver como el escudo AT repele los golpes, ahora decide extender la mano derecha apuntando al ángel con los dedos

— _¿Pero qué está haciendo el Eva o Shinji?_ — Se pregunta Misato a si misma viendo como el Eva extiende

— _Doctora mire esto_ — Insiste Maya muy sorprendida

— ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? — Pregunta Ritsuko mientras ve lo que le pide Maya

— _ Según estos datos el Eva está generando grandes cantidades de carga eléctrica que sobrepasan los 10.000 kilovatios_ — Responde Maya leyendo las lecturas de los sistemas del Eva

— _¿¡10.000 kilovatios!? ¿Cómo es eso posible? _— Se pregunta a si misma Ritsuko muy sorprendida

— _¡Miren eso! _— Exclama Misato muy sorprendida

En la pantalla se ve de manera clara que en donde el Eva está extendiendo la mano izquierda se comienza a generarse varias chispas eléctricas blancas, más concretamente alrededor del entre el brazo izquierdo como en la mano y se concentran en medio de la palma del Eva una esfera blanca que se vuelve más grande a cada segundo

— _¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué sale esa esfera blanca que brilla?_ — Se pregunta a si misma Misato muy sorprendida

— _Increíble, las lecturas indican que el Eva está generando más de 1.000.000 kilovatios_ — Comenta Maya tras leer los sistemas del Eva

— _Impresionante, puede generar toda esa energía sin sufrir daños ¿A que deberá este fenómeno?_ — Se pregunta a si misma Ritsuko

— _Parece que utilizara su ataque más poderoso_ — Pensó Caos mientras disimula estar sorprendida

Volviendo con Shinji este concentra su cosmos al máximo mientras mira con una pequeña sonrisa al ángel que se queda parado sin hacer casi nada y la esfera blanca llega a su punto máximo

— _Bien ya está listo ¡Gran Rayo Sagrado!_ — Exclama Shinji al disparar un poderoso rayo que atraviesa sin ningún problema el escudo AT del ángel junto a este mandándolo lejos a varios metros de distancia mientras que en el centro de comando de Nerv vieron con la boca abierta lo que paso

— _Increíble, para eso era esa esfera que hiso ¿Habrá matado al ángel con eso?_ — Se pregunta Misato a si misma tras ver con la mandíbula abajo el rayo que disparo el Eva

— _Es impresionante que haya hecho tal hazaña ¿Sera una funcionalidad secreta del Eva?_ — Se pregunta a si misma Ritsuko tras querer hacer un análisis de lo que hiso el Eva

— _¡No esperen! Aun se detectan patrones azules del ángel, aún sigue con vida_ — Exclama un hombre de lentes y cabello corto de color oscuro e peinado, su nombre Makoto Hyuga tras leer unas lecturas que indican que el ángel sigue con vida

— _Vaya no me imaginaba que esa cosa pudiese resistir el Gran Rayo Sagrado de Shinji, pero lo más seguro sea que este muy débil para seguir luchando_ — Pensó Caos de manera analítica mientras finge una expresión de sorpresa

Con Shinji el maneja el Eva en dirección hacia donde está el ángel para asegurarse de que haya sido exterminado y al llegar nota que el ángel tiene un gran agujero en el abdomen obra del Gran Rayo Sagrado

— _¿Esta muerto?_ — Pensó Shinji mientras ve al ángel aparentemente inmóvil y con notorios desgastes en el cuerpo, comienza a extender el brazo derecho listo para dar un puñetazo directo a la esfera roja del centro del cuerpo del ángel, pero de repente se ven los ojos del ángel brillar en un intenso blanco y de manera instantánea salta hacia el Eva abrazándolo con todo el cuerpo como si fuera una especie de manta cubriendo a una estatua

— _¡Va a auto destruirse!_ — Exclama Misato muy angustiada mientras ve que el ángel explota a gran potencia creando una especie de pilar con forma de cruz y cuando la explosión termino se puede ver al Eva con daños en su blindaje más concretamente en la parte de la cabeza y en las hombreras

La batalla contra el ángel finalizo y poco después Shinji vuelve a los cuarteles de Nerv donde fue bombardeado de preguntas con respecto de lo que paso mientras se perdió la comunicación con el Eva, a lo que el respondió con lo siguiente

— _No sé cómo explicarlo pero solo puedo decir que cuando el ángel me ataco, sentí que el Eva comenzaba a irradiar una extraña energía alrededor de la capsula. Por un momento sentí un poco de pánico pero luego pensé si era una función especial por lo que me mantuve lo más calmado que pude y luego el Eva comenzó a moverse solo y comenzó a atacar al ángel, inclusive me impresiono mucho que el Eva hiciese ese rayo con la mano fue algo genial la verdad, bueno eso es todo lo que puedo explicar y en realidad no sé qué más decir_ — Explica Shinji aparentando de manera bastante realista un sentimiento de nerviosismo y de no entender casi nada

Mientras que al Eva se le está llevando para hacerle una serie de reparaciones a Shinji se le sugirió vivir en un departamento para el en el geo frente pero él lo rechazo alegando que está viviendo con su amiga Caos en una casa perteneciente a su familiares y que se conforma con vivir con su amiga de la infancia. Después de una serie de preguntas e explicaciones por parte de Nerv y el padre de Shinji e la doctora Ritsuko, Misato lleva a Shinji y a Caos a la salida de los cuarteles de Nerv e Misato insiste en querer llevarlos directo hacia el lugar donde Shinji y Caos viven e estos aceptan con mucho

Pasan 10 minutos y llegan a una casa de 2 pisos y de aspecto sencillo e de color amarillo brillante (Nota: Para más información imaginase la casa de Sakura Kinomoto de Sakura Card Captors) Shinji y Caos se bajan del auto de Misato y los 2 se despiden de ella formalmente e se adentran a la casa

* * *

><p>2 Horas pasaron y en medio de las ruinas de la ciudad de Tokyo 3 está Shinji cargando su lira azul junto a Caos que carga un rosario plateado y ambos caminan en medio de la desolada e destruida ciudad<p>

— _¿Me pregunto cuanta gente habrá muerto a causa de ése monstruo de nombre ángel? Cuántas vidas inocentes se habrán perdido_ — Se pregunta a si mismo Shinji con notoria melancolía

— _Debieron de ser muchas, no sé qué motivos tuvo ese monstruo para atacar a todo el mundo, pero al menos fue detenido antes de que causara más destrucción_ — Comenta Caos muy triste

— _Y para empeorar, según a palabras de mi padre parece que muy pronto llegarán más de esos monstruo denominados ángeles a atacar, por lo que eso se traduciría como más destrucción e millones de vidas inocentes en peligro de morir_ — Dijo Shinji con desagrado

— _¿Crees que debamos avisar de esto al santuario y pedirle ayuda a Atenea?_ — Pregunta Caos de manera curiosa

— _Pensé en eso, pero con el hecho que esta organización de mi padre llamado Nerv está muy metido en esto aparte de que está ligado al gobierno japonés junto a las Naciones hace un poco problemático la cosa. Lo máximo seria que el santuario nos ayude de la forma más discreta posible para así evitar revelar la existencia del santuario al mundo y crea más problemas de los que ya tenemos que lidiar por los momentos_— Responde Shinji

— _Es verdad hay que ser discretos, aunque tú no fuiste muy discreto que digamos. O es que mis ojos me engañan al ver que activaste tu cosmos energía y más aún cuando utilizaste tu Gran Rayo Sagrado para destruirle ese escudo AT que protegía al ángel para después ver si aún estaba vivo_ — Dijo Caos en un tono divertido

— _Solo diré que era mi primera vez que piloteo algo en mi vida, hasta no me imagine que el Eva pudiera adherirse al cosmos y además era una situación de emergencia. Al menos los de Nerv interpretaron todo cómo un simple fenómeno desconocido y mejor que se quedé ahí _— Dijo Shinji queriendo excusarse de lo que hizo

— _ Entiendo, siempre hay una primera vez para todo _— Comenta Caos en tono divertido

Mientras siguen caminando Shinji ve una torre de escombros de un edificio destruido por la batalla del ángel de hace unas horas y decide sentarse en la cima de esa torre a comienza a tocar su lira azul

Tema: La Lira de Orfeo (www. Youtube watch?v=e8-E0G7KCEg)

Shinji comienza a tocar una melodía que rebosa de belleza, paz y amor que hace el sentimiento de dolor y sufrimiento desaparezca completamente e inclusive a lo lejos muchas personas que viven en sus casas y en sus refugios muy atemorizados por el ataque del ángel al comenzar a escuchar la melodía en su mayoría sintieron una gran paz que hace aliviar toda tensión e angustias más dar una gran sensación de que aún hay esperanza para todo el mundo

En otra parte más precisamente donde vive Misato esta después de bañarse comienza a escuchar una hermosa música y va hacia la azotea para escucharla con más claridad

— _Que hermosa música, me pregunto quién la estará tocando ahora mismo. Es como si de alguna forma dijera que no debemos de tener miedo y de que siempre habrá esperanza aunque todo parezca perdido. Quien la esté tocando debe de ser alguien que tiene mucha fe en la humanidad_ — Pensó Misato muy tranquila mientras escucha la melodía

Debajo de donde esta Shinji se encuentra Caos sentada rezando

— _Por favor para toda la gente que ha muerto hoy que busquen la paz eterna en el otro mundo en compañía de sus seres más amados, les deseo la mejor de las prosperidades_ — Pensó Caos alegremente mientras reza con mucho cariño e deseos de esperanza

Después de 5 minutos Shinji deja de tocar su lira y baja de la torre e Caos deja de rezar siguiendole el paso a Shinji, ambos caminan en dirección hacia la casa en donde hospedan

— _Sabes Shinji hoy fue un día bastante curioso_ — Insinúa Caos

— _¿A qué te refieres Caos?_ — Pregunta Shinji

— _Hoy pasaron muchas cosas bastante extrañas, como el monstruo denominado ángel que atacó esta ciudad, que tu padre sea el dueño de una importante organización secreta y que tu tangas que pilotear a un robot gigante para hacerle frente a ese ángel_ — Responde Caos

— _Ya veo, igualmente pienso que ha sido bastante extraño el día como tal_ — Dijo Shinji

— _Y si es verdad que muy pronto vendrán más de esos ángeles atacar, significa qué habrá más cosas extrañas de lo que parece_ — Dijo Caos

— _Ni que fuera para tanto, recuerda que nosotros somos guerreros que usamos habilidades sobrenaturales que en su mayoría escapan de la compresión del humano promedio, como crear elementos como hielo, fuego, rayo con nuestros propios cuerpos o manipular el viento y la tierra de igual manera, distorsionar la realidad haciendo agujeros de espacio-tiempo como lo hace la doncella de Géminis, separar el alma del cuerpo como lo hace el caballero de Cáncer, lanzar ataques a nivel atómico como lo hace el caballero de Sagitario o lo más básico para nosotros en lo que a velocidad se refiere entre ir a velocidad sónica e hipersónica, incluso superar la propia velocidad de la luz por parte de los caballeros y doncellas de oro_ — Explica Shinji

— _Buen punto Shinji_ — Dijo Caos

— _Y según algunas fuentes que se, tengo entendido que el caballero de Aries vive junto a una especie de princesa que viene de otro planeta y tiene como aprendiz a una supuesta asesina que puede alterar la estructura de su cuerpo para adoptar la forma de un arma. O que el caballero de Cáncer está internado en una especie de academia donde solo pueden asistir monstruos y que él es el único humano que estudia ahí. Si hago una comparación prácticamente estoy en las mismas condiciones que a esos caballeros_ — Vuelve a explicar Shinji

— _Guau no sabía que ellos están viviendo ese tipo de situaciones, mejor dicho si te comparas con ellos dirías que eres el más normal_ — Comenta Caos de manera divertida

— _Si ser el hijo de un hombre que es dueño de una organización gubernamental que es secreta y de paso pilotear a una especie de robot gigante para luchar contra un ser salido de quien sabe dónde llamado ángel es lo más normal del mundo, entonces no tengo de que quejarme_ — Dijo Shinji de manera irónica y sarcástica

— _Ya entendí el punto Shinji, no es necesario que exageres. Por cierto ¿Qué opinas de haberte encontrado con tu padre?_ — Pregunta Caos

— _Solo diré que fuera de todo lo ocurrido no era como me lo esperaba en realidad, aunque tampoco puedo esperar mucho de mi padre_ — Responde Shinji — _Pero me intriga del porque todo esto de los Eva, ángeles y Nerv, algo me dice que hay algo detrás de todo esto_ — Pensó de manera seria

**Fin del Capitulo**

**Glosario de Evangelion y Los Caballeros del Zodiaco (Saint Seiya) **

**Caballero (Saint): Son una orden de guerreros que bajo el mando de la diosa Atenea protegen la paz del mundo. Estos guerreros se encuentran bajo la protección de una de las 88 constelaciones y pelean utilizando unas armaduras basadas igualmente en las 88 constelaciones. Se dividen en tres batallones de distinto rango, siguiendo el orden de la olimpiada con los metales oro, plata y bronce**

**Doncellas (Saintas): Son un grupo selecto de mujeres que luchan bajo la orden de la diosa Atenea al igual que los caballeros siendo la contraparte femenina de estos como también se dividen entre bronce, plata y oro **

**Cosmos o cosmos energía: Es la energía que utilizan los Caballeros y Doncellas que utilizan para hacer todo tipo de hazañas de índole sobrenatural, se dice que la cosmos energía es la concentración de la fuerza, espíritu y la mente en el punto que vas a golpear como también descripta como la naturaleza de la destrucción**

**Santuario: Es la Capital Racial de la orden de los Caballeros y Doncellas de Atenea y a su vez es el lugar desde donde la misma diosa ejerce sus funciones como protectora del mundo de los humanos. Es el lugar de entrenamiento de varios aspirantes a Caballero e Doncella, y dentro de éste destacan las construcciones del Coliseo, las Doce Casas resguardadas por los Santos de Oro, la Cámara del Patriarca, la habitación de la diosa Atenea, la Estatua de Atenea, Star Hill, el Reloj de Fuego, entre otros**

**Eva: Son robots gigantes creados por Nerv para combatir contra los ángeles siendo los pilotos Shinji Ikari y Rei Ayanami quienes pueden manejarlos**

**Ángeles: Los ángeles son seres que supuestamente vienen del espacio con el fin de erradicar a la humanidad. Todos producen un campo AT de distintas intensidades, y todos son identificados como de patrón sanguíneo azul, tengan o no sangre. Sus cuerpos reciben poder de motores S² internos, y poseen un núcleo en el que reside su alma: suficiente daño a este lugar produce la muerte del ángel. Algunos de ellos, llegado ese punto, se autodestruyen, bien con una gran explosión, o sólo desintegrándose.**

**Nerv: Es una organización dependiente de la ONU dedicada en cuerpo y alma a la reconstrucción y protección del mundo, con la función de estudiar y eliminar a los ángeles**

**Campo AT: Es una barrera física desarrollada por los ángeles y los EVA dotada de gran poder defensivo capaz de reducir en gran medida la efectividad de las armas de los enemigos, siendo extremadamente difícil de atravesar por métodos convencionales. Las bombas N² puede vulnerarlo, pero no lo suficiente como para causar daños críticos en el ángel; de hecho, algunos poseen un campo AT totalmente inmune a estas armas **

**Datos de Personajes **

**Nombre: Shinji Ikari **

**Serie correspondiente: Neon Genesis Evangelion **

**Edad: 14 años **

**País: Japón**

**Estado: Caballero plateado de Lira **

**Descripción: Caballero noble y calmado que destaca con usar su Lira como arma, es un apasionado por la música por lo que con su Lira toca hermosas melodías que conmovería a los mismos dioses, cuando era pequeño perdió a su madre y su padre lo abandono dejándolo a su suerte, poco después conoció a Orfeo de Lira en donde este lo entreno en el manejo del cosmos y fue como un padre para Shinji, cuando Orfeo partió al inframundo a buscar a su amada Euridice, Shinji continuo sin descanso su entrenamiento para ser caballero, a día de hoy se le reconoce por su talento como caballero siendo tachado de prodigio aun entre los caballeros y doncellas de oro actuales. Actualmente su padre lo llamo para que fuese piloto del Evangelion **

**Nombre: Caos **

**Serie correspondiente: Sora no Otoshimono**

**Edad: 14 Años **

**País: Suecia **

**Estado: Doncella plateada de Berenice **

**Descripción: Misteriosa chica que después de perder a sus padre tuvo que luchar por su vida hasta que llego al santuario para entrenar como doncella, ella olvido su verdadero nombre pero luego a su actitud revoltosa e hiperactiva se le apodo Caos que poco después lo adopto como su nombre, destaca por atacar mediante el uso de sus cabellos que pueden provocar horribles y dolorosas muertes. Tiene un gran afecto hacia Shinji siendo este su primer amigo, se le reconoce por ser una hábil y talentosa doncella capas de igualarse a un caballero o doncella de oro como también por ser muy cruel y sádica en batalla. Actualmente acompaña a Shinji viviendo junto a él en una simple casa pagado por el Santuario en Japon y esta bajo el nombre falso de Catherine Lockheart  
><strong>

**Nombre: Misato Katsuragi **

**Serie correspondiente: Neon Genesis Evangelion**

**Edad: 30 años **

**País: Japón **

**Estado: Teniente táctica de Nerv **

**Descripción: Mujer de carácter divertido y seductor que trabaja para Nerv aparte que trabaja para ellos a raíz de haber perdido a su padre por culpa de los ángeles. A pesar de ser una adulta tiene un comportamiento de una adolecente de 16 años **

**Nombre: Ritsuko Akagi**

**Serie correspondiente: Neon Genesis Evangelion**

**Edad: 30 años **

**País: Japón**

**Estado: Jefa del Departamento de Desarrollo Tecnológico de Nerv**

**Descripción: Ritsuko es una mujer mordaz, serena e inteligente. Conoce a Misato desde que eran estudiantes y se pelea a menudo con ella. Representa la edad que tiene y es de carácter firme. Su afición son los gatos, de hecho tiene uno que está al cuidado de su abuela además de poseer colecciones de cosas gatunas. Bebe mucho café**

**Nombre: Gendo Ikari**

**Serie correspondiente: Neon Genesis Evangelion**

**Edad: 48 años**

**País: Japón **

**Estado: Comandante de Nerv **

**Descripción: Hombre muy estricto y autoritario hasta el punto de la obsesión, y su objetivo consiste en eliminar definitivamente a los Ángeles para evitar un Tercer Impacto que marcaría el fin de la existencia humana. Esta meta absorbe por lo general toda su vida diaria, lo cual queda demostrado cuando abandonó a Shinji por motivos de trabajo y éste a su vez nunca lo perdonó. Shinji cree que él es el causante de la muerte de su madre y en parte es verdad **

**Fin de los datos**


End file.
